the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Creative Entertainment
| location_city = Glendale, California | location_country = U.S. | key_people = | industry = | products = Theatrical/technical live entertainment productions| revenue = | operating_income = | homepage = | }} Walt Disney Creative Entertainment is the theatrical live entertainment production division of Walt Disney Imagineering, the design and development arm of Walt Disney Parks, Experiences and Consumer Products, a segment and direct subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. History Disney Entertainment Formerly founded as Walt Disney Entertainment as a wing of the Walt Disney Company, it produced all shows and parades for Disney worldwide, including everything from the Disney-created Super Bowl Half-time shows to theme parks. The division was altered on January 31, 2001, at the retirement of Executive Vice President, Ron Logan, who was the head of the division. Disney Creative Entertainment Disney Creative Entertainment was founded in 2000 with the arrival of Executive Vice President Anne Hamburger. Works Some of the company's most notable works since being officially formed in 2000 include: Disneyland Resort * Disneyland **''Fantasmic!'' **''The Lion King Parade'' **''Light Magic'' **''Believe... There's Magic in the Stars'' ***''Believe... In Holiday Magic'' **''Snow White: An Enchanting Musical'' **''Remember... Dreams Come True'' **''Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams'' **''Disney's Celebrate America'' **''Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' **''Magical'' **''The Magic, the Memories, and You'' **''Mickey and the Magical Map'' **''Paint the Night Parade'' **''Disneyland Forever '' **''Together Forever'' *'Disney California Adventure' **''Pixar's Block Party Bash'' **''Pixar Play Parade'' **''World of Color'' ***Winter Dreams ***Celebrate ***Season of Light ** Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular ** Disney Junior – Live on Stage! ** Frozen – Live at the Hyperion Walt Disney World Resort * Magic Kingdom ** SpectroMagic ** Legend of the Lion King ** ''Wishes'' ** The Magic, the Memories, and You ** Celebrate the Magic ** [[Once Upon a Time (Disney parks)|''Once Upon a Time]] ** Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade ** ''Happily Ever After'' * Epcot ** Laserphonic Fantasy ** IllumiNations *** IllumiNations 25 *** Reflections of Earth * Disney's Hollywood Studios ** Dick Tracy ** Fantasmic! ** Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage!''Created under Walt Disney Entertainment ** ''The American Idol Experience ** Disney Junior - Live on Stage! ** Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular * Disney's Animal Kingdom ** Festival of the Lion King ** Finding Nemo – The Musical ** The Jungle Book: Alive with Magic ** Rivers of Light Tokyo Disney Resort * Tokyo Disneyland ** Cinderellabration: Lights of Romance ** Mickey's Gift of Dreams ** Disney's Dreams on Parade ** Jubilation! ** Happiness is Here Parade ** Once Upon a Time ** Frozen Forever ** Disney Gifts of Christmas ** Dreaming Up ** Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland * Tokyo DisneySea ** Legend of Mythica ** Fantasmic! Disneyland Paris * Disneyland Park (Paris) ** Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade ** Wishes ** Disney Dreams! ** Disney Illuminations **Disney Stars on Parade ** The Enchanted Fireworks ** The Legend of the Lion King ** Winnie the Pooh and Friends, Too * Walt Disney Studios Park ** Disney Junior: Live On Stage! ** Animagique * Disney Village ** Buffalo Bill's Wild West Dinner Show Hong Kong Disneyland Resort * Hong Kong Disneyland ** Festival of the Lion King ** Mickey and the Wondrous Book ** Flights of Fantasy Parade ** Disney in the Stars ** Mickey's Rainy Day Express ** Paint the Night Disney Cruise Line * Twice Charmed - Disney Magic * Tangled The Musical - Disney Magic * Toy Story the Musical - Disney Fantasy * The Golden Mickeys - Disney Wonder and Disney Dream * Disney Dreams An Enchanted Classic - Disney Fantasy and Disney Dream * Villains Tonight - Disney Magic and Disney Dream Other venues * Main Street Electrical Parade—New York Route at New York, New York (As part of the opening of Hercules) * 2000 Super Bowl Half Time Show * 2016 Honda Celebration of Light - Vancouver Fireworks References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Companies based in Glendale, California Category:2000 establishments in California Category:American companies established in 2000